Date
by FoxieSango
Summary: Seki-kun is at it again! …but wait, something's different! (Do not copy or re-upload anywhere. Thanks)!


**Date- A "Tonari No Seki-Kun" Fanfiction**

**Series: **Tonari no Seki-Kun  
**Genre:** General/Romance/Humor**  
Summary: **Seki-kun is at it again! …but wait, something's different!  
**First Published on my Tumblr page on 5/20/2014 at 1:11 PM**

* * *

*** Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. This was NOT written for profit. I do NOT own any elements of _Tonari-no-Seki-Kun_. _Tonari-no-Seki-Kun and_ related materials were created by/is owned by Takuma Morishige.**

***Author's Note: Please do not copy or steal the foundational elements of this work to use as your own without my permission. Too often Fanfic Writers and Fanart Artists have their pieces taken and redistributed by other people without their permission, so that it seems as if others are taking credit for their work. Also, the only sites where I EVER upload my stories are: my Fanfiction account (here), my Deviantart account, my Tumblr, and My Wordpress blog. If any websites, other than these, feature any copies of my stories, they were uploaded without my permission and should be reported/removed. **

-**_Verification of which accounts are mine on these websites can be found under my profile._**

**Thank you.**

* * *

"For today's lesson, you will interview each other and write your answers in English on the worksheet. Everyone partner up!"

The teacher's voice rang out loud and echoed off of the walls of the classroom. Then, there was the sound of desks and chairs scooting across the floor. Way in the back of the classroom, a young girl with white hair cropped at the shoulder, used all of her weight to push her desk forward against the one next to her. She then glanced up through her bangs at her partner. Toshinari Seki had already turned his desk to face hers, but now it seemed as if he was distracted as he rustled around in his school bag for….something. Rumi Yokoi narrowed her eyes. What was he up to now?

* * *

_**"Date"**_

* * *

Yokoi cautiously slid into her chair while keeping her eyes on Seki, but he didn't look her way.

"Hm…Seki-kun is always meddling with something or another. But I have no time for his foolishness today. He has to study so we can finish our assignment," she thought, nodding to herself. With that, she began looking over the worksheet when she suddenly heard the clink of something being placed in front of her. She looked up, and saw it was a plate. Her eyes grew wide.

_"EH?! W-what's this_?!" she thought to herself. She glanced up at Seki, who was reaching into his bag and pulling out another plate, which he placed in front of himself. All of this he did this without looking at her. Yokoi growled lowly.

"Seki-kun! I don't know what you're up to but now is not the time! We have to focus on our studies!" she whispered harshly, but he simply held up a finger to shush her. Her mouth gaped in disbelief! How dare he?! How dare he shush her?! Yokoi puffed her cheeks out in agitation before shaking her head. Fine! She would just focus on her half of the assignment. All of the worksheets had the same questions, she'd simply write her answers down in English and….and….well…she didn't know what she'd do for Seki's answers…but she'd figure it out!

And so, Yokoi spent several minutes writing down her own answers. Now and then, she heard light clatter and scuffles, and she was tempted to look up. But she didn't.

It wasn't long before the petals of a flower were shoved in front of her face.

"_Eh?! What is he doing today, gardening_?!" she asked herself. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth, ready to give Seki the scolding of a lifetime when she looked up and froze.

A light blush spread across Yokoi's face. …..he was….he was wearing them. Seki-kun was wearing them! The glasses! The exact, sleek, black frames that she thought that he looked good in a several weeks ago! The ones that really brought out his green eyes! And…and he was smiling at her, while holding a red Rose in front of her face.

"GAH!" Yokoi glanced to the left, then to the right, then back to Seki. W-what was going on here?! The glasses? The plates? And…and he'd placed a candle between them? And now he was….was he giving her a flower? She pointed to herself in confusion. He simply waved the rose in her direction.

Her brain snapped. She didn't understand, not one bit. All of this….it…it wasn't THAT way…was it?

"Eh….ano…" she reached out and took the flower. "A-arigatou, Seki-kun…" she said softly, then looked up at him and continued, "B-but we really should be focused on our studies! And…" Seki simply grinned at her as he placed his hand over the top covering of the hot pot he had sat in the middle of the table. He waved his eyebrows a bit before lifting the covering, revealing a delicious meal. Yokoi's eyes grew wide!

"_WHAA—?! S-sukiyaki?! S-seki-kun is….did he prepare this himself?! Is that what he was doing all this time?! W-what about the assignment?! But…waahhh…it looks so good! And smells even better_!" Yokoi thought to herself, her mouth watering. She closed her eyes and basked in the scent. Mmmh, strange. She wasn't hungry at first but now she was starving! Then she blinked and looked around.

How was it that no one else had picked up on this? The teacher was at the front of the room, sitting in his desk and seemingly occupied. The other students were working diligently, but Yokoi did hear the murmurings of some wishing that it was lunch time. She sweat-dropped; Seki-kun had unintentionally caused everyone in the room to become hungry. Yokoi sighed and shook her head, he was so troublesome and…

And Seki had picked up a piece of the dish with his chopsticks, which he now held in front of her. She looked up, and he was grinning at her innocently, offering her food. She blushed a little and smiled shyly before opening her mouth. Seki-kun fed her, and eagerly awaited her reaction. Yokoi closed her eyes and savored the taste of the meal on her tongue.

"_Wahhh…sugooiii. Seki-kun really is amazing. This tastes delicious! He really can do anything_!" she thought. When she opened her eyes, she saw he had that same sparkling grin he'd had when he'd performed his magic trick a while back. He was waiting for her approval. She beamed as she nodded, and eagerly placed more of the dish on her plate to eat. Seki beamed back as he filled his plate as well. The two then ate in companionable silence.

"T_his isn't so bad. A nice meal with Seki-kun? He went through all of this trouble to prepare it. …And he looks so handsome in his glasses. I was beginning to think he'd never wear them again_!" Yokoi giggled to herself as she snuck glances at Seki while she ate. A couple of times he caught her eye as well, and she quickly averted her gaze.

"_Why…why is my heart beating so fast now? The two of us like this? Could it be true that Seki-kun does think of me that way_?" she glanced up at him again, and he looked as though he was thoroughly enjoying his meal. Yokoi gulped. There was only one way to find out. She had to ask him. She looked down as she addressed him in a low whisper,

"A-ano…Seki-kun. Um…this is…this very nice and the meal is delicious but…but why did you do this? It's not that I'm not grateful but…could it be that…well…"

"RUMI YOKOI!" A loud voice boomed. Yokoi froze and sat up straight, stiff as a board.

"Talking and eating during class?! Have you gotten any work done at all?" the teacher asked. He was standing right behind her.

"WHA—?!" Yokoi's mouth dropped. Why was he scolding her? Did he not see the hot pot, and the candle, and Seki eating too?

"I-It wasn't me! Seki-kun was the one who," but when she turned back around, everything was gone with the exception of her own plate and chopsticks. Seki was sitting there, without his glasses, writing on his worksheet. Yokoi froze. Her brain broke again. Not possible. It just wasn't possible! There's no way…NO WAY that Seki could have cleared the table that quickly! She leaned over the sides of the desk and looked around on the floor for any sign of their meal. Nothing! …His bag! Seki's bag! She went to reach for it when she saw that it wasn't hanging on the side of the desk as usual. It was on the floor underneath his chair. Yokoi puffed out her cheeks; she was seething! That darn Seki-kun!

"You will see me after school, Rumi-chan," the teacher said. With that, he walked back to the front of the classroom just as the bell rang to transfer to next period. Yokoi banged her head down on her desk and ruffled her hair frantically. It wasn't fair! IT JUST WASN'T FAIR! How was it that it was always HER who got in trouble for Seki-kun's antics?! HOW?! Why were the fates against her? She—….she felt a tap on her shoulder and groaned. Slowly, she lifted her head to glare at whoever was bothering her. She saw Seki standing there, trying to hold back a snicker behind his hand.

How dare he laugh at her?! Especially when this was all his fault! She sent him an evil look with her trademark devil gaze, which caused him to straighten up immediately. She was about to give him a piece of her mind, when suddenly he reached into his bag and handed her another flower. This time, it was a Carnation. Yokoi blinked in shock and a blush came to her face as she quietly accepted the flower.

With that, Seki simply smiled at her and gave a small bow as he turned at walked out of the classroom. Yokoi stared after him in awe, then looked back at the Carnation. She smiled softly as she smelled it before glancing at the Rose she had placed in her bag earlier.

That boy was going to be the end of her.

"T_onari-no-Seki-kun_," she sighed to herself.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know it was kind of fast-paced, but I hope that kept with the essence of the show. Reviews are welcome! It's my first "Tonari no Seki-kun" fic so be kind please! ^_^

***Sukiyaki:** thinly sliced beef and vegetables cooked in a mixture of soy sauce, dashi, sugar, and sake. Participants cook at the table then dip food into their individual bowls of raw egg before eating it.  
(Source)

***Carnation** (Kānēshon in Kanji)- Fascination, Distinction, and Love (Source)

***Hanakotoba**(花言葉?) is the Japanese form of the language of flowers. In this practice plants were given codes and passwords. Physiological effects and action under the color of the flowers, put into words the impressions of nature and the presence of thorns with the height of tall plants, flowers and garlands of flowers through the various types. Meant to convey emotion and communicate directly to each other without needing the use of words.


End file.
